Pressure sensors are typically used to measure the pressure of a liquid or a gas, such as air. Pressure sensors typically provide an output signal that varies based on the pressure sensed by the pressure sensor. To test a pressure sensor to verify that it is operating correctly, the pressure sensor is typically removed from a normal operating mode such that pressure measurements cannot be obtained during the testing procedure.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.